User blog:Shuyuu/Avya Lynde
The Mistress and leader of the Council of Nychra she's a force that is to be reckon with.Avya seeks to firstly overthrow Appearance Avya possess lavender colored hair,and light purple eyes.She's a medium height girl who wears a blue dress,during times of business she wears a black crested blazer with a black skirt,and black boots.She carries with her a ring,a necklace she keepts hidden encrested with the symbol of Nychra.As a member of Nychra she is at times seen wearing a mask concealing her face.The mask also concels her voice,on her face is the faint burnt symbol of Nychra. Etymology Avya's name derived from two root suffixes one "Av" and "Ya" History Avya was born NATASCHA Catalyst Personality Avya is shown to be relentlessly manipulative,ruthless and all the more cruel.However thats one side to her as she exhibits the side of her which she claims to be psychotic yet it's unsure of what she may be suffering from.She is a Left Wing Liberal Extremist believing ,Nychra is the ultimate one to save people....by killing them.Because of her family's traditions she was not diagnosed nor does her family ever acknowledge ,the field of psychology in the first place having a completely different culture within their own family.However despite this fact they merely believe it is better to not try to treat whatever she may have as having it is a betterment rather than a stigma.She doesn't show much empathy whatsoever and especially towards those who stray from the ideals of her great grandfather.This being the key factor to her relationship with Ji Yeon falling apart. Relations Causias Lynde-Great Grandfather and the founder of The Cult,despite him passing away Avya is pretty much molded by her family to strictly believe in his ideals,oddly all of them possess the same opinion and memories of him.Whenever Avya questions about his identity every family member gave the same answer to her.This implies that he desired for only one opinion to be passed around ,and that his own life was not the point. Jung Ji Yeon- '''Co-Mistress of the Cullt and former Mistress.Surprisingly the two get along with one another to the point of treating each other much like sisters.However Avya's loyalty to the Cult clashes with Ji Yeon's desire for a world that is less of what Avya imagines it to be.However despite this fact Avya surprisingly attempts to convince Ji Yeon otherwise.It seems as though the two's friendships with one another creates a difficulty of betrayal. 'Maemui Lynde-' Abilities Lineage of Wung -All members of the Lynde family inherit some form of power derived from the first ancestor Wung Mie.A blood purist who became troubled and hatred of her own blood she divides her own conscious into two one that represents one over the other .Aside from Wung Mie's troubles she was a ostracized talent and was taken in by none other than the Black Bird in one of his "times" through this Mie's incredible skills was somehow transferred onto the Lynde Family,all of which inherits some kind of skills varient of her. 'Wung Talents-' *Flameless Hunger -utilizing the power of Wung's side of conscious allows Avya to project two scab like wings.These wings possess the power of obssessive hunger and greed.The wings move to form the shape of a grotesque face.Anyone who impulsively looks into the faces are robbed of their sense of self,and are driven to obsessive hunger over their inner desires.Furthermore they are also robbed of whatever skills they have as well as their personalities,emotions,etc. The scabs amalgamate and seems rather pleasant to look at when it's not in it's face form.' '''Mie Talents-' *Learn and Seek - *Replication *Manipulation *Regeneration *Probability Manipulation *Superiority *Immunity *Shifting/Power Mixture *Counter *Adaptation Equipment 'Wung Lineage-Aragami- Avya's weapon ' Trivia Gallery Category:Blog posts